lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Malgus
Malgus is a member of the Mammoth Tribe, and the first wizard to exist in Chima. His magic teachings were left behind when he was banished to the Arctic Northern Regions, and discovered by Leodus, who would become Chima's second wizard. Malgus is an RPC created by JGREAD. Biography Early Life Born to a wealthy family of 'big fig' sized mammoths, Malgus lived most of his childhood in luxury. When a volcanic eruption wiped out the rest of his large family (making Malgus hate heat and anything to do with fire), Malgus was the sole survivor, and made his way out of the Outland Mountains and into inland Chima. After rejoining the rest of Mammoth civilization, Malgus became close friends with Maulryene's husband, and so he supported the witch during her takeover of the tribe. Malgus decided to learn magic from Maulryene, and eventually became one the two Mage Commanders of the Mammoth Tribe, ruthlessly enforcing his will on his subordinates while loyally following his superiors. After becoming a wizard, Malgus learned about the prophecy of the Elemental Wizard. Malgus eventually got married, and had a son, Malgus II. Sabertooth Tiger—Lion War Maulryene eventually took on the Queen of the Sabertooth Tigers, Sabradia, as a disciple, so when the Sabertooth Tigers got into conflict with the Lions (sometime between 200 and 128 BR), the Mammoths allied with the Sabertoothes in their war effort. Malgus and his family fought in the war with the lions (during which his wife was killed), until the Phoenix banished the allied tribes by instating the Second Great Illumination. When the mammoths were cursed into the Arctic Northern Regions, Malgus prepared to break the curse, only to be frozen along with Malryene and the other magic-capable Ice Hunters. Revival Malgus remained frozen in the side of an icy gorge in the north until the time of the Roleplay, when he, Malryene, Sabradia, and Malryene's lesser mages were excavated by Princess Maulisa and the other mammoths, after the frozen mages' location was discovered by Lord Vamprah and the Brotherhood of Vultures. Vamprah cut Malgus free from the ice, and revived the huge mammoth by putting two chi orbs in his dual harness. Malgus then helped break Maulryene out of the ice. Upon all being freed, Maulryene, Malgus, and Sabradia combined their powers to lift the curse confining the sabertoothes and mammoths to the north, as well as the identical curse the Leopards had put upon the Vultures and Icebears. Maulisa then guided them back to a mobile HQ she'd created for the mammoths in the north, The Frozen Tusk. Time Between Wars Malgus helped mobilize mammoth troops for war upon arriving at the HQ, since the Sabertoothes and Mammoths had allied with fellow exiled tribes, the Vultures and Icebears, and had agreed to help Vamprah and Icestrike invade the Valley of Balance. However, Malryene and Maulisa both caught a mysterious illness that rendered them comatose. Without their queen and princess to lead them, the mammoths postponed their part in the war, and the Sabertoothes marched their army to the Valley of Balance with the Vultures and Icebears. During that time, Maulisa recovered from the illness, and started training mammoth troops with Malgus. Sabradia later returned to the Frozen Tusk to check on Maulryene, and mused that she wished she could save her friend from the illness, which reminded Malgus of rumors he'd heard in his lifetime about an immortal being. Malgus commented to Sabradia that he could now resume his search for the immortal being, in order to obtain the power for Malryene, and, privately, himself. Maulryene, still sick, woke up, and told Sabradia that she could command the Mammoth Tribe. Malryene then gave Sabradia an enchanted tusk, before the sabertooth witch left the room. Intruders Soon after, Malgus attacked two fire chi-bearing Bats who'd broken into the prison section of The Frozen Tusk. Malgus blasted them out with a magic energy storm, but the bats escaped when he tried to locate them. Malgus then entered a room where Maulisa was training for battle and talking to Sabradia. Malgus asked the princess permission to lead a battalion of troops to attack the Bats, who'd obviously stationed their tribe in the Arctic. After receiving permission, Malgus led the small army to the Bat Tribe's base at the eastern Ice Mountains that bordered the Arctic from the Northern Outland Mountains. Crawler—Ice Hunter War After failing to convince the Bat King, Bliston, to leave the north, Malgus and his forces engaged in battle with the fire-powered tribe. Bliston held his own in a duel with Malgus despite not possessing magic, which surprised Malgus. The wizard was then kicked by Longfang when part of the Leopard Tribe entered the battle, along with the Brotherhood of Vultures, who'd turned on the Ice Hunters and allied with the Leopards. The Empire of Balance fought against both fire and ice forces at first, but after Bliston explained his reason for entering the north to Vamprah, the Empire allied with the Bats against the Mammoths. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Malgus had to retreat. Aftermath On his way back to The Frozen Tusk, Malgus finally found his son, who'd fallen into an icy gorge and gotten frozen during the Ice Hunters' time trapped north. After excavating and reviving Malgus II, the mammoths continued their trek back to their HQ. Almost immediately after returning to The Frozen Tusk with his forces, Malgus marched to the Sabertoothes' HQ, Saber Mountain, with Sabradia, Maulisa, and part of the Mammoth Army. Upon entering the huge throne room of the mountain castle, Malgus became acquainted with the young Sabertooth Prince Sabran II (Sabradia's grandson), and the sabertoothes' Commander, Senix, who had become a wizard himself using Sabradia's teachings. After the Ice Hunter queens descended into another part of the mountain, Malgus introduced himself to Senix. Revelations As they talked, the two wizards secretly used magic to read each other's minds without each other knowing; Malgus found out that Senix was in fact the immortal being he'd been searching for, and used to be the Tiger Emperor Tenebrae. Malgus also found out about Senix's plan to prevent a Third Great Illumination from ever happening, and to takeover what remained of Chima after the Elemental Balance was broken. Deciding in his mind that he needed to stop Senix no matter what, Malgus realized that he'd need to somehow steal the Sabertoothes' Artifact, since the secret map would reveal where exactly in the Northern Outland Mountains the pieces of the Fire Wing Harness that Senix had destroyed were located. However, Malgus also saw the Fire Wing Harness as an opportunity to make himself the Elemental Wizard. Planning for the Future After pacing outside Saber Mountain and thinking for a while, Malgus decided to send Malgus II south in the detached copter of an Ice Mammoth Stomper, to obtain a golden chi orb from the Lions. He then left the other Ice Hunters at Saber Mountain, heading back to The Frozen Tusk. Upon returning there, Malgus gathered the Mammoths, and gave a speech about how he'd discovered, from reading Senix's mind, that the Sabertoothes would go to any lengths to destroy the Lions, even if it meant the destruction of the Ice Hunters and Chima itself. Malgus also explained how Maulryene had actually named Sabradia the leader of the Mammoth Tribe in her place, rather than her daughter, so a sabertooth had been leading the Mammoths ever since their true Queen's "death". After convincing most of the mammoths at The Frozen Tusk to break from the Ice Hunter alliance to follow him in light of the revelations, Malgus led the mammoths farther north, promising them that he'd provide his followers an improvement over the old, run-down HQ. Having heard that Icestrike was dead and Finglor's fate was unknown, Malgus declared himself the new, definitive King of the Arctic. King in the North Upon reaching Hunter Prison on the icy shores of The West Sea, Malgus met with Malgus II, who'd successfully stolen the golden chi orb from Lion City. Malgus used the powers of the golden chi to excavate and completely restore The Purple City, the ancient fallen headquarters of the Avian Triumvirate, which Malgus had read about in the Mammoths' history books. King Malgus, Prince Malgus II, and their tribe swiftly inhabited the city, moving into the homes and putting their vehicles in the garages. Malgus and Malgus II chose the central tower of the city as their own living quarters. While exploring the city, Malgus discovered a frozen body in the streets, which had been submerged beneath the sea, as the city had. In the central tower, Malgus thawed out and revived the Gryphon, whom he inferred was Galvanor from the history books. Despite The Purple City bringing up bad memories for the gryphon, Galvanor agreed to stay, after persuasion from Malgus. The hybrid also stated that he'd find a way to reverse the "ice limbs" that he and the Ice Hunters got after being frozen and cursed. Battle of The Purple City Later, while the King and his son were speaking with Galvanor in order to get first-hand accounts of ancient history, The Purple City was suddenly attacked by Senix, who'd recruited the icebears that'd been left on Bat Island. Malgus and the mammoths armed the city's turrets (which now shot ice blasts instead of laser blasts) to beat back the attackers, but the Icebear forces easily broke through the walls of the ancient city with their Claw Driller mechs. As the Mammoths and Icebears battled in the city, Senix made it into the central tower, confronting Malgus. The two wizards revealed that they'd read each other's mind, and that each man's plan conflicted with the other's. Malgus and Senix engaged in a powered up duel, while Malgus II and Galvanor began fighting back the icebears who'd invaded the tower and were flooding into the room. Eventually, Malgus and Malgus II jumped from the tower, retreating from the city with their forces, since the Icebears had taken them by surprise. Quest for the Fire Wing Harness Malgus composed a letter to the Tigers, revealing Senix's identity as Tenebrae, and asking for their assistance in purging the Mammoths' and Tigers' mutual enemy from the Purple City. After the Tigers agreed, Malgus had Malgus II lead the Mammoth forces in the battle, while he claimed the Artifact and embarked on a search for the shards of the Fire Wing Harness Senix had destroyed in the Northern Outland Mountains. Malgus was contacted by a lion named Lyrix. Malgus met with Lyrix in the Iron Mountains, where he confirmed to the lion that he could erase memories. Lyrix, desiring his memories to be erased, agreed to steal the Artifact from Saber Mountain for Malgus, while disguised as a white lion. Malgus waited in the Arctic for Lyrix to return, southeast from Saber Mountain. However, when he saw the lion running away through the snow, it was clear that the map had exploded as a defense mechanism, and transformed Lyrix into an Ice Hunter-like white lion. Malgus intercepted Lyrix and upheld his end of the deal, using his powers to absorb Lyrix's memories. With Lyrix's clear memory of the map now in Malgus' mind, Malgus could see the spot on the map that marked the location in the Northern Outland Mountains where the pieces of the Fire Wing Harness were. Malgus convinced the amnesiac Lyrix that he was a white lion named Laxor, who'd always served the Mammoth King. Malgus provided Laxor/Lyrix with an extra ice scythe he had. Malgus and Lyrix then walked across the Ice Mountains, and into the Wastelands to the east. Confrontation As they climbed through the Northern Outland Mountains and neared the lava pool that the pieces of the Fire Wing Harness were scattered around, Malgus and Lyrix were caught up to by Senix and the Imperial Knight Lycor, who'd joined forces to stop Malgus. As the two wizards fought and the two lions fought, their mountainside battle was cut short when a Stinger-Copter commanded by Skaulus Rax shot warning fire laser blasts between the combatants, scattering them. Malgus was the first to recover, and angrily struck the low-flying helicopter with a blast of energy lightning, sending it spiraling down into the mountains. Senix then shot his own energy lightning at Malgus, and the two wizards met powers halfway. They seemed to be evenly matched, until Lycor suddenly stabbed Senix from behind, putting a stop to his magic usage. Malgus immediately ran up the mountain and gathered up the pieces of the Fire Wing Harness, magically reforming them to fit his large form, and, now an equal fusion of fire and ice powers, Malgus successfully became the Elemental Wizard. With his Fire-Ice Wings, he flew down to the crash site of the Stinger-Copter, confronting Skaulus Rax. The Spider King pleaded for mercy and forgiveness, but Malgus was angry at him for firing earlier, knowing no context as to why Malgus had been in the mountains. Malgus then continuously struck down Rax with his fiery scythe, until the spider was rendered a pile of ash. Malgus then flew out of the Wastelands, heading back west. Return to the Mammoths Malgus flew back to the rest of his tribe, gathered a few miles out from the now destroyed Purple City. The Elemental Wizard announced that they'd return to the previous Mammoth HQ, and turn it into a powerful war machine for their revenge on the Phoenix. The Mammoths returned to the Frozen Tusk, and upgraded the old home into an intimidating mobile headquarters. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: Huge mammoth (big fig sized, like Mungus). He has two chi orb sockets on his belt, and has decaying skin on different parts of his body. The largest is on his torso, making almost his entire frozen blue rib cage visible. However, he wears a gold and silver samurai-like chest plate to protect this spot. He wears a large ripped up brown cape on his shoulders with the symbol of the Mammoth Tribe. The cape also has a hood that he can pull over his head. His left big fig fist is made of ice and completely transparent blue. His trunk and one of his tusks are each half frozen. He has glowing silver eyes with no pupils, and a long, scraggly white beard. Appearance (after becoming the Elemental Wizard): Malgus now has two large golden shoulder pads replacing his samurai-like shoulder pads, a rectangular golden plate on his back that spawns the wings themselves, and a large portion of the main harness, square in the center of his chest, on top of his armor. Malgus is now the embodiment of both elements combined; while one of his new wings is a big-fig sized Fire Wing, the other is a skeletal wing of the same size, made of translucent blue ice, blazing fire filling the space between the bones, like feathers. Exactly 50% of Malgus' translucent blue ice bones are now translucent red, including the entirety of the skeletal hand. Streaks of red and blue energy swirl around him at all times, and his eyes are now a blazing, cold purple. His weapons remain unchanged, except for his scythe, which is now translucent red and fired up. Weapons and Gear: A long brown scythe with a curved silver blade. Also one of the Mammoth tribe's saw blade shields. He has an old spell book clipped to his belt on his right thigh (his identical extra spell book was lost, and found by Leodus). Personality: Very mysterious, Malgus often talks in cryptic sentences that sometimes only Maulryene can understand. He is very quick to anger, and holds nothing back in battle when he becomes enraged. He is as big and strong as Mungus, but unlike Mungus, Malgus is pretty intelligent; his intelligence combined with his strength make him a dangerous opponent, and a powerful ally. Trivia Malgus' theme: Category:Characters Category:Ice/snow Category:Antagonists Category:Ice Hunters Category:Wizards Category:Mammoths Category:All Articles